


Take All your Time (I Know that you're Mine)

by LightwoodsBae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, College student Seungcheol, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jeonghan designs jewelry, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodsBae/pseuds/LightwoodsBae
Summary: Seungcheol noticed that Jeonghan liked to do things at his own pace. Sometimes too fast, too slow or just right.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Take All your Time (I Know that you're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I listened to Zayn's album "Icarus Falls" for the first time and I felt inspired

They met for the first time in a café. A typical cliché meeting, now that Seungcheol thinks about it. He was a regular there and went every day before his morning classes, he even had a certain table that he sat on every day. The one in the furthest corner away from everyone but still close enough to the glass windows to be hit by just the right amount of sunlight. 

Today he walked in and ordered his coffee like he does every morning. When he turned around to sit at his table, he found a boy sitting there. He had blonde hair that reached the end of his neck, eyes that were as brown as his but just a little shade lighter that when the sun hit them it almost looked like honey was dripping from them. He had a notebook in front of him and he was writing down every few moments and when he was thinking he would slip the pencil behind his ear. 

When Seungcheol realized that he had been staring for too long, he decided to approach the guy. He took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the table. He made a slight coughing noise that got the other's attention. He looked up at him with wide eyes. 

"I'm sorry to bother you but I usually sit here, do you mind if I join you?" 

The other looked at him intently from the top of his head to his cup of coffee. 

"Sure, I don't mind some company," he said with a small smile. The corners of his lips were naturally curved that it made him look like he was always smiling. 

Seungcheol took a seat and started sipping his coffee in silence. He noticed that the other was immersed in whatever he was writing in his notebook. He didn't want to seem pushy even if he was curious so he just gazed outside the window. 

"Does this look good to you?" the other suddenly as he slid the notebook towards Seungcheol. He wasn't writing all this time, he was drawing. The notebook had a drawing of what looked like a bracelet. Seungcheol assumed it was silver, it was intertwined into a braid and had a small lock in the middle of it. 

"I like it, it looks complicated but beautiful nonetheless, heavy too even on paper." 

The other sighed deeply and took back his notebook. 

"I've been having this block for a while now and I can't seem to come up with something new and satisfying," he said and his voice showed his disappointment. 

"You can't force yourself to come up with something, art doesn't work like that," Seungcheol said. 

"It's not just the drawing, I make these things by hand." 

"You design jewelry?" Seungcheol asked in amazement and the other nodded in reply. "Wow, that's incredible." 

"You've never met someone who designs jewelry before, have you?" The other asked in an amused tone, Seungcheol just shook his head. 

"Jeonghan," he said, moving his hand towards Seungcheol's to shake it. 

"Seungcheol." 

"Well, Seungcheol, would you like to come with me to my place? I could use your opinion on some things," Jeonghan asked. 

Seungcheol should've probably thought about it longer. He had classes to attend. He didn't even know the guy. They've only just met a few minutes ago. He could probably kidnap him, although he looked too pretty for that. Seungcheol realized that he really didn't care about all of that, he was intrigued by the guy and that's it. 

"Sure, I'd love to." 

* * *

That was how they started. At least, Seungcheol likes to think so. They met almost every day in Jeonghan's place. Seungcheol would finish his lectures and then make his way to Jeonghan's place. Jeonghan lived there and worked there. It was a two floor apartment. His work space was downstairs and he lived on the floor above. He would show him pieces he designed or sketches of possible designs. He'd give his opinion on them and Jeonghan would continue to tell the story behind every piece he makes. 

One of his pieces was made while he thought of his little sister. Others were inspired by his mother and even his close friends too. Seungcheol never got bored of listening to him talk endlessly about his precious jewelry. 

One thing that bugged him was that Jeonghan never invited him upstairs. If they ordered food, they'd eat it there in Jeonghan's office. If he showed up unannounced, Jeonghan would keep him waiting downstairs. 

"Jeonghan?" Seungcheol asked from his place on the chair that was a little further away from Jeonghan's table that he was working on. 

"Yes?" 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead." 

"Why haven't you invited me to your place yet?" 

"What do you mean? You're here all the time," Jeonghan replied. 

"No, I mean upstairs."

This made Jeonghan straighten up and take off his glasses. He looked at the ring he was working on checking his work so far then looked at Seungcheol. 

"I just think that it's not the right time yet," Jeonghan said. 

"You hiding a secret husband there or something?" Seungcheol joked and it made Jeonghan laugh loudly. Jeonghan then moved across the table and towards Seungcheol. He pointed at Seungcheol's lap and the other just silently opened his arms inviting him in. He sat down on Seungcheol's lap, legs on one side. 

"Do I bore you?" 

"What?" Seungcheol almost couldn't believe that Jeonghan out of all people asked him that. 

"Just say yes or no. Am I boring?" 

Seungcheol took a moment to read Jeonghan's face. He wondered if the other was feeling insecure but decided not to ask. 

"No. No, Jeonghan you're anything but boring." 

Jeonghan stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded silently. 

"Dinner?" 

"Sure." 

Two weeks later, Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a key to the apartment. He said something about being too focused to risk breaking his line of thought so Seungcheol should just let himself in. Seungcheol only smiled knowingly and took the key silently. 

* * *

Seungcheol was running late, he should've been at Jeonghan's place about an hour ago. He felt even worse because he was the one who suggested going out today even when it's not something they usually do. He was hoping it would be a date. Their first actual date. 

The universe had other plans, it seems. It rained that day and traffic was absolutely horrendous. Seungcheol couldn't even go back to bring an umbrella or change into something better for the rain.

He knocked on the door and waited for a minute or two until Jeonghan opened. 

"You know, I gave you a key to-" 

He saw the state Seungcheol was in and immediately pulled him in not caring about the water dripping from him or the mud staining his floor. 

"Cheol, baby you should have called me," Jeonghan said as he sat the other down and brought a few towels to him. 

"I didn't want to disappoint you," Seungcheol mumbled. 

"You could never," Jeonghan replied softly drying Seungcheol's hair with the towel. 

"I wanted to do something special," Seungcheol pressed. "I wanted to take you out for a nice dinner and I don't know-" 

Jeonghan didn't let him finish as he placed his lips over his own colder ones. It was only a gentle peck on the lips but it did wonders to Seungcheol's racing thoughts. 

"You're too slow sometimes, Choi Seungcheol. We've had plenty of dates." 

It took Seungcheol a few seconds to make sense of what Jeonghan said. 

"I think I love you," Jeonghan said smiling as he continued to dry Seungcheol's hair again. 

"Don't you think you're a little fast with saying this?" 

"No, this is fine."

"I'm sorry for ruining our date," Seungcheol said looking down. 

"It's alright, c'mon let's get you into something warmer." 

Later that night, they had dinner and watched a movie. It was almost midnight when Seungcheol was still awake in the dark room with Jeonghan's arms around him. This was so much better than any other nerve wracking date he had in mind. 

"Hannie?" 

"Hhmm?" Jeonghan hummed, he was on the verge of falling asleep. 

"I think I love you, too." 

Jeonghan tightened his arms around him and Seungcheol moved his head from where it was resting on Jeonghan's chest to his neck. He buried his nose there breathing Jeonghan in then sighed. 

"I know you do. Sleep now." 

He smoothed down Seungcheol's hair and kissed the top of his head. A few minutes later, their breathing was in sync and they fell asleep. 

* * *

"Jeonghan," Seungcheol called at Jeonghan who was bent over the table in his office. His glasses were sliding down a bit on his nose bridge. He had a necklace held in place and a few tools in his hand.

"Hhmm," Jeonghan hummed in reply. 

"Jeonghannie," Seungcheol tried again. 

"Yes, love?" he replied still not moving his eyes away from the necklace. 

Seungcheol went closer to the other and gently placed a hand on his tensed shoulder. As if he pushed a button, Jeonghan's shoulder relaxed and he let go of the tools he was holding. 

"I know this is probably for an important client but you haven't eaten in hours, Hannie," Seungcheol said as he rubbed the other's shoulders.

"It's not," he mumbled then turned around to face Seungcheol. "It's not for an important client." 

"Then why have you been stuck here-" 

"It's for you." 

"What?" 

"I'm making this for you, Cheol."

"You never make me anything, even when I bugged you to do that you always refused," Seungcheol said, he wasn't being petty, he was genuinely surprised. He annoyed Jeonghan very often telling him to make him a piece for him but Jeonghan always brushed it off. 

"It's not because I don't want to, I just haven't found the right design yet." 

"Will you show me?" Seungcheol asked reaching out to hold the necklace but Jeonghan moved it away.

"Not yet, I'll show you when it's done." 

Seungcheol realized that Jeonghan's voice wasn't the one he used when he teased him, he was serious about this and Seungcheol will respect that. 

"Alright, I'll wait then," Seungcheol said and Jeonghan smiled at his understanding. 

Seungcheol lifted up his hands and wrapped them around Jeonghan's neck bringing him closer. Their noses were touching and Jeonghan had his eyes closed. 

"It's kind of unfair that you're out there being all talented and shit, making me jewelry and I can't give you anything in return," Seungcheol whispered. Jeonghan chuckled against his lips then moved his head until his mouth was right beside Seungcheol's ear. 

"You give me you and your heart every single day, that's more than enough for me," Jeonghan said as he placed a soft kiss on the top of Seungcheol's ear. Warmth spread all the way from Seungcheol's heart to his entire body like it always does when he's near Jeonghan. 

* * *

It was Seungcheol's day off from lectures so he decided to bring lunch to Jeonghan, the other was always forgetful when it comes to food. Seungcheol didn't mind, he loved dropping by even if he would stay quiet while the other worked.

He opened the door and the little bell rang above him. He wasn't surprised when he wasn't greeted immediately, Jeonghan must be too focused on something. He walked through the office area where all the paperwork was done, he found the chair flipped on the ground and papers were thrown around everywhere. It was unlike Jeonghan to be unorganized. Panic immediately filled Seungcheol's chest as he sprinted to the room where Jeonghan usually designs his stuff in. 

"Hannie? Are you in here?" Seungcheol shouted as he entered the room. It was a mess and it did nothing to calm him down. 

He found Jeonghan on the floor behind the table clearly unconscious. He cradled his head gently in his hands and started slapping him lightly in an attempt to wake him up. 

"Jeonghan! Jeonghan, can you hear me?"

Jeonghan let out a pained moan and Seungcheol let out a sigh of relief. 

"Cheol." 

"What the hell happened here?" 

"Someone," Jeonghan said then touched the back of his head with his hand and winced. "Someone broke in and attempted to rob me. He didn't find anything so he pushed me into the wall and left." 

"God, let's get you to the hospital," Seungcheol said helping Jeonghan to stand on his feet. He noticed Jeonghan was holding on to something in his fist. 

"What's this?" 

"It's yours," Jeonghan said, opening up his fist to reveal a necklace. "I was afraid that he might steal it."

Seungcheol looked from the necklace to Jeonghan's face. He closed Jeonghan's fist on the necklace again. He realized that it wasn't ready yet, he knew that Jeonghan wanted to give it to him in his own way at the time of his liking. 

"You can give it to me when you're ready."

Jeonghan stared at him in awe of how easily he could read him and then he fell limp into Seungcheol's arms letting him hold him tightly. 

* * *

Seungcheol went over to Jeonghan’s place after finding out his lectures were cancelled for the day. He got in and realized that Jeonghan was not there. He went upstairs and found him sleeping on his couch with the TV still playing on mute. He shut it down and covered Jeonghan with a blanket and silently went down stairs.

He saw that Jeonghan had a piece held in place at the table he works on. He bent down on his knees in front of the table and looked at the piece. It was a ring, a silver one. He touched it and noticed that it had numbers carved in it. The numbers were in Latin, he realized as he traced it with his fingertips.

“Do you like it?”

Jeonghan’s voice made him jump from his place and knock his head against the edge of the table. He heard Jeonghan chuckle and walk over to him hurriedly. He held Seungcheol’s head in between his palms and kissed exactly where he hit his head.

“Did I wake you up?”

“It’s okay, you know I’m a light sleeper.” He helped Seungcheol on his feet and covered the ring with a velvet napkin. 

“I liked it, what do the engravings mean?”

“It’s a date.”

“Oh. That’s nice.”

“It’s the date when we first met.”

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan alarmed all of a sudden.

“I- Jeonghan, what are you saying?”

“God no, I’m not proposing,” Jeonghan chuckled shaking his head at Seungcheol’s reaction. “That would be a little too fast, don’t you think?”

“Of course, you’re right. Sorry.” Seungcheol couldn’t help but feel a bang of disappointment hit his heart at Jeonghan’s reaction. “Why do you keep making stuff that you never give to me anyways?”

Jeonghan brushed his blonde hair back and then went closer to Seungcheol. He backed him up against the table until Seungcheol got the hint and sat on it. Jeonghan stood in between his thighs and trailed his hands all the way from Seungcheol’s knees to his waist.

“You’re giving me mixed signals here, baby. Sometimes you say you want me to make you stuff and now you’re asking why I do it,” he said softly as he traced Seungcheol’s face with his lips leaving barely there kisses along his neck, jaw, chin and cheeks. Seungcheol started to breath heavily in response to Jeonghan’s actions.

“What’s the point of-” he bit his lips to keep down the noise he wanted to let out when Jeonghan bit a little harder on the sensitive skin of his neck. “of making me jewelry if you won’t let me have them?”

“Patience is a great quality to have, don’t you think so, love?” 

Seungcheol’s breath hitched when Jeonghan’s cold hands came in contact with his back under his hoodie.

“God, your hands are freezing, Hannie,” Seungcheol whispered as he clutched at Jeonghan’s t-shirt and punched up the material in his fist. Jeonghan took the hint and pulled away for a second to take it off. Seungcheol ran his hands over Jeonghan’s broad shoulders pulling him against him once more. Jeonghan then pushed away any tools that were scattered on the table and gently pushed Seungcheol to lay over it. 

“You know I’m cold all the time,” Jeonghan said as he laid over Seungcheol on the table. “Let’s warm me up, shall we?”

“Come here, you dumbass.” 

Seungcheol pulled him into a deep kiss that was interrupted by their giggles every few seconds. The ring was forgotten and none of them spoke of it for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Has it really been a year?" Jeonghan asked. They were having dinner at Jeonghan's living room. It was their first anniversary. Seungcheol convinced Jeonghan that the day they first met should be their anniversary and not the day Jeonghan kissed him for the first time. Seungcheol brought the last dish on the table and sat down opposite Jeonghan. He was beaming and his eyes were brightly shining.

“It feels like only yesterday you were showing me your sketches in the cafe,” Seungcheol said smiling fondly at the memory.

“You think so? It feels like I’ve loved you for longer than that,” Jeonghan smiled as he held Seungcheol’s hand across the table whose cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. 

“Babe, seriously?”

“What?”

“Nothing. I just find it strange that I still manage to make you blush. We’ve done plenty of things that should make you blush and me saying this-”

Seungcheol crossed the table and placed his hand over Jeonghan’s mouth shutting him up. His cheeks and ears were even more red now. Jeonghan’s eyes showed his amusement.

“You’re terrible, did you know that?” 

Jeonghan moved his hand from his mouth but not before kissing his palm and pulling him to sit down on his lap.

“If I’m so terrible then you shouldn’t take the gift I prepared for you,” Jeonghand teased.

Seungcheol lightly hit his shoulder as he kissed his cheeks. 

“You said you wouldn’t get me anything,” he hugged Jeonghan tightly. “Is it finally time for me to get that ring you made me?” Seungcheol asked.

“And I didn’t get anything. I made it,” Jeonghan replied with a smug smile. “It’s in my room, will you go get it?”

Seungcheol placed a soft kiss on Jeonghan’s lips and patted his chest as he went to his room.

As Seungcheol left to get his gift, Jeonghan pulled out a small blue velvet box from his jacket. He opened it and looked at the two rings that rested there. One of them was silver and the other rose gold. The date when they first met was carved in both rings. He closed the box just in time before Seungcheol came back holding the necklace in his hand. He looked clearly disappointed. He handed Jeonghan the necklace and turned around so he could lock it for him. It had a silver chain with diamond pieces looking like stars. The Leo constellation, Seungcheol’s zodiac sign.

“Happy anniversary, Cheolie,” Jeonghan said kissing his neck right where the necklace rested. Seungcheol turned around and faced him, he put his hands on his shoulders.

“Happy anniversary, Hannie. Thank you, I love it. I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

Seungcheol looked at him for a minute longer. He looked like he had something to say but was hesitating to say it.

“Hannie? Is there something you want to tell me?” 

“Yeah, there is. I’m just not sure if it’s the right time.”

“Since when? You always know when to do the right thing. Sometimes you’re too slow, other times you’re way too fast, it makes me dizzy.”

“That’s the problem. This time I don’t know if it’s the right time or not.”

“Try me?”

Jeonghan sighed deeply then disentangled himself from Seungcheol’s arms and moved to take the small box from the table, he opened it to reveal the two rings and left it there. He got down on one knee and held Seungcheol’s hands in his. Seungcheol’s mouth was agape and his eyes were wide.

“This might be a total disaster night or probably the best night of my life, depending on what your answer would be,” Jeonghan said, his voice was almost choked up.

“My answer to what?”  
  
“I want to marry you, Choi Seungcheol. I know that we can’t married here but if you agree to marry then no stupid paper could tell me otherwise. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to wake up next to you everyday and fall asleep with you every night. I want us to adopt a cat-”

“And a puppy,” Seungcheol interrupted with his voice just as broken with tears running down his cheeks.

“And a puppy, whatever makes you happy. So, will you please be my husband, Choi Seungcheol?”

“Yes. God yes. A million times yes.”

Jeonghan slipped the silver ring into Seungcheol’s finger. He handed Seungcheol the other ring and he did the same for him with trembling hands.

“It fits,” Seungcheol said giggling. Jeonghan laughed as he wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead.

“I wouldn’t have my job if it didn’t fit.”

Seungcheol kept giggling, he felt like he was on cloud nine. 

“I was really afraid that this wasn’t the right time to do this,” Jeonghan said.

“It was the right time. It was the perfect time. You always do things at your own pace and yeah, sometimes you drive me crazy but that’s okay.” Jeonghan looked down feeling sheepishly. 

“I love you, Seungcheollie, so much.”

“I know you do. Kiss me now.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you cringed at any parts >.<  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ^_^  
> Pls come scream at me @kwonsoonstar


End file.
